


Hanging Out With Friends (Day 9)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gen, Hanging Out, M/M, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji, Ash, Shorter, and Sing play Uno.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx & Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 14





	Hanging Out With Friends (Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok technically not an OTP but I didn't know what to do

“Have we started?” 

“Wait, I'm not in yet!” 

“Are we really going to risk our friendship over this?” 

“Yes! THE PEOPLE WANT IT!” 

“You got one comment!” 

“Ok, I'm going to turn you down just a little.” Eiji went into his settings and turned down the volume on Shorter. He then went back into the game. 

He was in a call with Ash, Shorter and Sing. They were going to play a round of Uno, which Shorter was going to upload to his channel. 

“Ok, we all set?” 

“Yeah!” They started. 

“Oh, I got a shitty hand!” 

“Oh shit, I'm a fuckin god.” 

“Then I'm going to play a seven so I get your stack, Sing.” 

“FUCK I FORGOT WE HAVE THAT RULE!” 

“Eiji don't bully children.” 

“I AM NOT A CHILD!” This continued for about 5 hours.


End file.
